Chispa
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Todo empezaba con una pequeña chispa. Una chispa que emergía en la boca de su estómago, y se iba diseminando poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho, donde estallaba y ardía, quemando todo a su paso. Como si todo su cuerpo fuera a convertirse en nada más que cenizas. Quizá estuviera hueco por dentro." OneShot.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y esta es mi vigésimo cuarta historia! Y este es el segundo fic que escribo de SnK :)

Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron mi anterior fic de SnK, titulado "_Miserablemente humano_", y con el cual me estrenaba en este fandom^^ Me han animado a escribir este segundo ;)

Me entraron ganas de volver a escribir algo de SnK, y esto es lo que ha surgido :P

Espero que le den una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Chispa**_

Todo empezaba con una pequeña chispa. Una chispa que emergía en la boca de su estómago, y se iba diseminando poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho, donde estallaba y ardía, quemando todo a su paso. Como si todo su cuerpo fuera a convertirse en nada más que cenizas.

Quizá estuviera hueco por dentro.

Quizá ya no fuera nadie. Nada.

A veces, se encuentra a sí mismo mirándose las manos, preguntándose si realmente eran suyas.

Las había herido y perdido varias veces, y aun así, ahí estaban, como si nunca hubieran cogido un cuchillo, como si nunca las hubiera perdido, junto con el resto del brazo, como si nunca se las hubiera mordido…

A veces, cuando cierra los ojos, aún nota el putrefacto olor a descomposición y el mareante olor a sangre.

Aún se ve en el estómago de aquel titán…

-Eren.

Cuando le mira, es consciente de que no había estado prestando atención. Su mente divagaba, demasiado a menudo y con demasiada frecuencia como para ser algo normal. Puede que ya esté loco.

-¿S-sí, Capitán?-pregunta, algo temeroso, temiendo su enfado y, por consiguiente, que le pegara.

Su ceño, de por sí ya siempre fruncido, se frunció más.

-Limpia el ala este.

Agachó la cabeza, mirándose la punta de las botas; estaban sucias y desgastadas.

-Sí, Capitán.

Poco recordaba de la primera vez que se había convertido en titán, causa por la que ahora se encontraba bajo la supervisión del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el Capitán Levi, así como su escuadrón.

Recordaba el dolor de la ausencia por su brazo izquierdo. Aquel insoportable olor y el insufrible calor. La frustración por no haber podido hacer nada cuando por fin podía enfrentarse a aquellos seres que tanto repudiaba y odiaba.

"_¿Así es como va a acabar todo?"_, llegó a pensar, con una risa sarcástica ahogada en la garganta, incapaz de creer lo inútil que había sido.

Entre miembros y cadáveres humanos, se sintió impotente. Quería matar titanes, y ya no podría hacerlo.

En aquel momento, no pensó que se encontraba allí por haber salvado a su amigo Armin, como tampoco pensó en lo triste que se pondría Mikasa si él no sobrevivía. Ni siquiera pensó en su madre ni el mundo exterior que quería explorar. Solo podía sentir aquella chispa que emergía de su estómago y que le urgía a luchar, a seguir adelante, para matar a todos y cada uno de los titanes.

Y cuando el fuego estalló en su pecho, y sintió arder sus entrañas, su mente se apagó, como si aquel calor, aquel poder inhumano, al despertar, apagara la pequeña llama que era su razón. La llama que le hacía ser Eren Jaeger.

Todo era tan confuso. En un instante, todo su mundo parecía haberse vuelto a venir abajo. La primera vez fue cuando dejó de ser un simple niño gamberro de Shiganshina cuando vio a su madre morir.

En sueños, a veces ve su rostro. No recuerda el sonido de su voz, y su rostro poco a poco se va difuminando con el tiempo. Pero, lo que no olvida, es lo que puebla parte de sus pesadillas. Recuerda al titán que agarró a su madre y se la comió. Aún le escucha masticar lo que una vez fue su madre.

Por eso apenas dormía, por eso a veces se despertaba agitado, con ganas de vomitar.

Ah… Si tan solo fuera eso lo que le atormentaba…

Cogió un cubo que llenó de agua. Cogió un trapo limpio y una escoba, y fue a hacer lo que le habían mandado. Ahora solo podía hacer eso: obedecer.

En realidad, debería estar agradecido por seguir vivo. Quizá lo estuviera. Quizá no.

"_¿El qué? ¿Estar agradecido o estar vivo?"_

Parte del agua del cubo se derramó en el suelo. Al verla, pensó en sangre derramada.

Apartó la mirada, pisó el pequeño charco, y siguió andando.

Por muy dura que le pareciera la tarea de limpiar (era dura tratándose del Capitán), en ocasiones le ayudaba para no pensar. Quizá todo fuera más fácil si volviera a ser como antes.

La segunda vez que su mundo se vino abajo fue cuando pensó que moriría sin haber matado ningún titán. Después, contra todo pronóstico, siguió con vida. Pero ya no era él. Era un monstruo.

Mikasa y Armin le miraban, angustiados. Pero los demás… Oh, los demás. ¿Por qué le miraban así? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Decían que era una amenaza. Que era un engendro. Algo que no debería siquiera existir.

Se miró el brazo izquierdo, el que no debería estar ahí. Tenían razón. Debería estar muerto.

Pero aun así necesitaban su ayuda. No sé por qué en ese momento sintió la urgente necesidad de ser útil, de conservar la vida. Que él se encargaría de bloquear el hueco que se había abierto en la muralla.

Quizá, en el fondo, solo buscaba volver a sentir aquella chispa que lo quemaría por dentro.

-Oye, Eren.

Se tensó al escuchar su voz.

Se giró lentamente, para verle en el quicio de la puerta, escrutándole con la mirada.

-¿Has terminado?-inquirió.

-Mm…-se miró las manos, que sujetaban el húmedo trapo. Se preguntó si, se arrancaba las uñas, una a una, volverían a crecerle-No, no he terminado.

-¿Entonces qué haces ahí parado? ¡Continua!

-¡S-sí!

Volvió a restregar el cristal de la ventana con el trapo, mientras con el rabillo del ojo le observaba marcharse. Cuando se fue, se quedó mirando, por unos instantes, en la dirección por la que se había ido, hasta que dejó de escuchar sus pasos en el pasillo.

Una vez más, estaba solo, sintiendo cómo el frío calaba en sus huesos, haciéndole estremecerse.

A veces, también soñaba con el Capitán. Más concretamente, cuando le dio aquella paliza, en el juicio donde se decidiría qué sería de su vida, como si todas aquellas personas tuvieran más derecho sobre su vida que él mismo. Malditos imbéciles…

Aún sentía sus puñetazos, sus patadas, sus rodillazos, incluso, sus palabras. El dolor que trajo consigo todo eso, pero, sobre todo, sus ojos. Afilados, fríos, serenos, sin una pizca de miedo. Tampoco compasión o preocupación. Era una persona a la que no le importaba una mierda la vida de Eren Jaeger. Y, aun así, había hecho aquello para que él pudiera entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Siempre había sido su sueño portar las "Alas de la libertad", pero no se sentía feliz. En realidad, sentía que le habían arrancado las alas, y que estaba encerrado en una jaula de la que no podría salir mientras le consumían sus propios demonios.

Eso, sin contar lo que veía en los ojos de las personas.

En Mikasa y Armin, preocupación. Por lo que él era.

En los demás, miedo, ira, desprecio, asco. Odio. Por lo que él era.

Y al ver aquellos ojos, al ver lo que realmente sentían todas esas personas al mirarle, sin poderlo evitar, se aislaba. Se aislaba de todos y de todo. El mundo no le quería.

Y, en el fondo, él también se odiaba. Porque se había convertido en uno de aquellos monstruos que tanto despreciaba.

Estaba solo.

Pero gracias al Comandante Erwin Smith, a la líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe y al Capitán Levi, Eren se encontraba allí, vivo, a resguardo de la mayoría de aquellas miradas iracundas que le juzgaban sin conocerle.

Aunque, no quería admitir que, en parte, sentía cierta atracción por los experimentos de Hanji. A fin de cuentas, le permitían transformarse. Volver a sentir aquella chispa que le consumía lentamente por dentro, y que le decía "Estás vivo".

Nunca confesaría lo bien que se sentía cada vez que lo hacía.

Pero no siempre funcionaba.

Volvía a estar en aquel profundo pozo, sintiendo cómo si las paredes se estuvieran acercando, para aplastarle. Le asfixiaba esa sensación. Pero muchas veces, se sentía como estar en ese pozo. Hundido, profundo, solo.

Se mordió la mano, la sangre brotando, llegando hasta su lengua, saboreando un regusto amargo. Pero la chispa no se encendía. Volvió a morderse. Nada.

¿Por qué? Solo quería volver a sentir algo cálido… Hacía demasiado frío, y él se sentía demasiado solo.

Con una convicción que siempre le había caracterizado, siguió mordiéndose la mano, desgarrando piel, incluso músculo, sin compasión, como si no sintiera dolor. Qué gran mentira.

El experimento había fallado. Ya podía salir del pozo. Volvió a sentirse inútil y en cierto modo deprimido por no haber cumplido con las expectativas que tenían para con él. Y la idea de defraudar al Capitán Levi se le antojaba horrible, sin saber muy bien por qué. Puede que porque era la persona que más admiraba. Sí, debía ser eso.

Y en cambio, por un instante de dolor, la chispa se encendió. Y volvió a verlo. El rechazo, el miedo en ojos ajenos. No lo entendía. Él solo quería coger una cuchara.

Él no quería hacer daño a nadie.

-Capitán-le llamó.

Él le miró.

-He…terminado de limpiar.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Eren contuvo el impulso de decir algo o de poner los ojos en blanco. Seguramente le tocaría volver a limpiar la habitación entera.

Mientras Levi inspeccionaba la estancia, Eren le miraba disimuladamente. El cómo sus finos ojos se movían de aquí para allá, cómo sus manos acariciaban las superficies, en busca de su odiado polvo.

Los ojos del Capitán, a diferencia de los demás, no le decían nada. Era extraño, misterioso, y hacía que quisiera saber qué pensaba el Capitán de él. Algo dentro de él le urgía a saberlo, como si no pudiera soportar la incertidumbre. Tal vez fuera que no soportaría ser odiado por él también.

Aunque claro, tampoco es como si pudiera preguntarle, teniendo en cuenta además que, si él le estaba supervisando, es porque creían que era un monstruo que debía ser estudiado y mantenido bajo control. Eso, o matarle.

Con un suspiro cansado, Levi le ordenó que volviera a limpiar.

Con un suspiro contenido, Eren obedeció.

Era un alivio pensar que, si dejaba de ser él mismo por completo, le matarían.

No soportaba la idea de poder hacer daño a alguien, a algún ser querido, cuando era un titán. Si hiciera eso, entonces realmente sería una de esas bestias inmundas, y no podría aguantarlo.

-Eren. La cena.

Asintió en respetuoso silencio. Al final, se había pasado toda la tarde limpiando. Limpiando la misma habitación una y otra vez. Qué se le iba a hacer.

Sentado a la mesa, con aquellas personas, era de los pocos momentos en que se sentía como antaño. Un plato caliente y un grupo de personas sentado a la mesa, como una familia. Pero en cuanto se sentaba y miraba la comida y pensaba en ello, su estómago se cerraba, con un retortijón, al pensar en su verdadera familia, impidiéndole comer. Sus padres. Mikasa. Armin también.

La sensación hogareña y segura que experimentaba no era más que una mera ilusión, y se sentía estúpido tan solo por pensarlo. Como un maldito crío.

Bueno, a fin de cuentas, y según le recordaba tan a menudo el Capitán Levi, no era más que un mocoso.

-¿Pasa algo, Eren?-miró a su lado, donde Petra le miraba. Una vez más, vio lo que siempre veía en ojos ajenos: preocupación, aunque su preocupación no estaba teñida de algo peor, al menos-¿No tienes hambre?

"_No"_

Dirigió la mirada al plato, prácticamente intacto desde que había comenzado la velada. Su mano aún sujetaba el tenedor, con un trozo de carne pinchado en él.

-No, no es nada-se metió el trozo a la boca-Está bien-mintió.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, especialmente la del Capitán. ¿Qué estarían pensando cada vez que le veían comer? A lo mejor se le imaginaban comiéndose a alguien, siendo un titán.

A veces él se lo imaginaba, y su estómago se cerraba por completo, y hacía amago de vomitar. Por suerte, siempre era capaz de controlar las náuseas. Al menos, delante de ellos.

-Eren, ¿me ayudas a recoger?-le dijo amablemente Petra.

A veces veía a su madre en ella, cuando le hablaba de aquella manera, y sentía ganas de llorar.

-Eren, ¿has dormido bien?-le preguntaba a veces, al ver sus ojeras y hombros caídos.

-Sí-mentía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntaba otras veces.

-Estoy bien-volvía a mentir.

Pero no era su madre. Su madre siempre le decía que no debía mentir. Claro, su madre estaba muerta.

-Sí-echó su silla para atrás y cogió su plato, ya vacío.

Se obligaba a comer. No quería preocupar a nadie. No quería que pensaran que le pasaba algo.

Prácticamente todo el mundo daba por hecho que era un monstruo y, sino, al menos no parecían considerarle lo suficientemente humano como para pensar todo lo que podría estar acumulando en su interior.

Siempre había sido un chico impulsivo, y lo seguía siendo, pero sus más profundos y oscuros pensamientos los guardaba dentro, y solo los dejaba aflorar cuando ardía la chispa.

Entonces se permitía gritar.

Al terminar de recoger, siempre estaría _él_, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, con su mirada en Eren, pero con la mente en otra parte, esperándole para decirle:

-Vamos.

Y Eren siempre sabía a qué se refería.

Le seguía, un par de pasos detrás de él, permitiéndole admirar su pequeña figura y sus amplios hombros.

Se preguntaba cómo alguien de su constitución podía llegar a ser tan fuerte, y no solo físicamente, sino también refiriéndose a la voluntad.

Eren veía su voluntad menguar cada día que pasaba encerrado en aquel viejo castillo. Menguaba a la vez que él sobrepasaba los diez metros físicamente al transformarse.

Necesitaba sentirse _libre_. Y tenía miedo porque, cuando se sentía así, era cuando saltaba aquella chispa.

Caminaban en silencio, bajando las solitarias escaleras, llegando a la base subterránea, llegando frente a la puerta que daba a lo que era la estancia donde Eren dormía. Él, por su parte, no lo consideraba así. Veía aquel sitio como un lugar más oscuro, frío y pequeño donde recluirle, y donde por fin estar solo.

Necesitaba estar solo en ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la soledad. En realidad, era algo que le aterraba. Si no tenía a nadie a su lado, perdería su humanidad. Eso era lo que temía.

-Entra-dijo sin miramientos.

Eren entró y se giró para mirar al Capitán Levi, que le tendía una vela que había encendido con el candil que portaba, y que había iluminado su camino hasta aquel punto.

-Descansa-casi parecía considerado al decirlo-Mañana te toca alimentar a los caballos a primera hora de la mañana. Más te vale estar despierto.

Eren tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo inapropiado, pero no debía hacerse daño. No ahora. No aquí.

-Sí, Capitán.-contestó, en voz baja, observando cómo caía la cera al soporte de la vela, enfriándose en formas distintas. Una le pareció el rostro desfigurado de un compañero caído en batalla.

Levi movió ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de asentimiento, y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Eren al otro lado.

-…Buenas noches-murmuró Eren para sí.

A veces echaba de menos simples gestos, expresiones, como aquella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le dijo "Buenas noches"? No era capaz de recordarlo. Tampoco debería importarle. Si dijera aquello, volverían a tratarle como un niño, y eso era lo que no quería.

Le veían como cualquier cosa, excepto por lo que era. No era un niño. No era un titán. Era Eren, solo Eren.

Empezó a cambiarse para ponerse la ropa de dormir.

Dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo de la única silla que había, y se quedó mirando las alas del emblema. Ojalá tuviera verdaderas alas para salir de allí, volando, y dejar atrás y en tierra, todas sus preocupaciones. Quizá entonces podría ver el mar.

Cuando se quitó la camisa, notó aún más el frío de la habitación, que no era más que un sótano que usaban como celda para él.

"_No me gusta el frío"_, pensó en su fuero interno.

A pesar de que, normalmente, su temperatura corporal era superior a la de las personas (cosas de titán), era capaz de sentir el frío, puede que con más sensibilidad que las personas normales debido a su extraño poder cuando no lo usaba.

Notó algo duro y frío contra su esternón, y vio la llave que llevaba colgada del cuello, reluciendo en la penumbra a la luz de una vela.

Se suponía que en ella estaban todas las respuestas. Todas sus esperanzas puestas en ella para descubrir lo que realmente era, y lo que realmente eran los titanes, para así poder erradicarlos. Era curioso pensar que ponía todas sus esperanzas en aquella llave siendo él la esperanza de la humanidad.

No le gustaba que le llamaran así. A él le hubiera gustado ser un soldado más. Incluso en su condición actual no podía hacer frente al que llamaban el más fuerte de la humanidad. ¿Qué podían esperar los demás de él?

Él no era ningún héroe. Solo quería sobrevivir, ser libre y matar bestias.

Puede que también fuera estúpido por pensar así.

Dirigió una mirada a la puerta cerrada. Se preguntó quién estaría esa noche al otro lado, custodiándole.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado, se metió entre las sábanas de la cama. Estaban heladas. Se arrebujó más en ellas. Echaba de menos el cuerpecito de niña de Mikasa para darle calor, como siempre habían hecho de pequeños en las noches más frías de invierno, o cuando alguno de los dos no podía dormir.

Alargó la mano para tocar la pared. Notó el tacto rugoso e irregular de la piedra y, sobre todo, el frío. Odiaba el frío. Le hacía sentir más solo todavía, por no tener a nadie que le diera un abrazo o una manta calentita para compartir.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar cómo se consumía la vela. Un único punto de luz en aquella oscuridad.

Cerró los ojos.

No quería dormir. A pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, a pesar de que lo único que quería era dejar de pensar por un rato. Pero, entonces, soñaría. Y no le gustaba aquello que poblaba sus sueños.

Soñaba con sangre. Con su madre. Con titanes. Con muerte. Con miembros desmembrados. Con amigos y compañeros caídos. Su casa destrozada. Él siendo un niño. Empuñando un cuchillo.

Él, siendo un titán, sembrando el caos. Destruyendo edificios, pisando personas, partiéndolas por la mitad, comiéndoselas… Y oh, qué gran satisfacción. Qué poderoso se sentía. Qué bien sabían Mikasa y Armin, mientras los masticaba y tragaba…

Se despertó gritando. Un grito que desgarraba su garganta, que hacía que le faltara el aire, que se asfixiara, pero no le importaba. La cabeza le palpitaba y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, haciendo que se le pegara la camisa al pecho, haciendo que el flequillo se le pegara a la frente.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando acallar el grito al igual que las ganas de vomitar la cena.

Y aun así, sus ojos estaban secos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con estrépito.

Con ojos angustiados y asustados a partes iguales, vio al Capitán entrar en la estancia, con la mirada seria, tenso, en guardia.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a la estancia antes de posar sus ojos en el chico que no paraba de temblar, sentado en un revoltijo de sábanas.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones pasa?

Entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que había dejado de gritar, y de que se veía, al menos ahora, incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Se abrazó a sí mismo para intentar controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Aun se sentía nauseabundo.

Al ver que no había peligro, al menos no inmediato, Levi se obligó a hacer el esfuerzo de suavizar su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre?-repitió, haciendo acopio de su (poca) paciencia, cerrando la puerta, acercándose a Eren, depositando la vela que llevaba al lado de la otra, cuya llama se había consumido tiempo atrás, mientras las oscuridad se tragaba a Eren.

Eren se restregó la frente, perlada de sudor, buscando su propia voz para contestar. No solo había molestado al Capitán, sino que ahora ni siquiera le respondía. Podría considerarlo insubordinación, incluso.

Casi siempre tenía pesadillas pero, normalmente, era capaz de despertar de ellas sin armar escándalo. Y esperaba, solo, en la oscuridad, a que amaneciera, aunque él no podía saber cuándo dado que no había ventana alguna, incapaz de dormir

-L-lo si…siento-dijo, después de un rato, con voz rota, pastosa; no parecía suya. Parecía la de un niño asustadizo, y se maldijo porque seguramente es lo que parecía y lo que estaba viendo Levi.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y bien?

-U-una pesadilla, Capitán. S-siento haberle molestado. Ya…ya estoy bien.

"_No es más que un crío"_, pensó Levi al verle allí, temblando, indefenso. _"Solo tiene quince años"_, se recordó.

Quince años, y ya llevaba tantas cargas a su espalda como un hombre que ha vivido cien años.

Ningún niño se merece la vida que le ha tocado a Eren Jaeger. Ni siquiera el propio Eren.

No sabía qué decirle. En aquellos casos, habría que decirle algo para tranquilizarle, pero eso no iba con él, no sabía qué decir y, es más, no era su puto problema si el mocoso no podía dormir.

Pero todos tenían sus propios demonios y, por mucho que pensara así, no podía evitar pensar que no quería dejarle solo.

De mala gana, enfadado consigo mismo al estar preocupado por Eren, se sentó a su lado en la cama. No quiso pensar en lo sucias que podrían estar las sábanas.

Eren, confuso por el gesto de su superior, permaneció en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo, mientras intentaba regular su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Los estertores de la pesadilla aún estaban presentes.

Pero Levi no decía nada. Y Eren no sabía qué hacer.

Sentía el pecho oprimido y el frío le atenazaba. Aún tenía miedo.

Por eso, necesitaba saberlo… No, en realidad, ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírselo decir una vez más.

-Capitán Levi-le llamó.

Él le miró, pero Eren fue incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

Levi no dijo nada, pero Eren sabía que tenía su atención, que esperaba a que dijera algo.

-Si… Si llego a perder el control…-dijo, con voz pausada, temerosa-Antes de que pueda hacer daño a nadie… Me matará, ¿verdad?

Contuvo la respiración un instante al terminar de decirlo. Después, lentamente, se giró para mirarle.

No sabía qué esperaba ver. Quizá un cambio de expresión por su parte. Algo que le indicara que aquel hombre que tenía sentado a su lado podía sentir, que le importaba aunque solo fuera un poco, o que pensaba de él algo diferente de los demás.

Entonces habló.

-…Sí-articularon sus finos labios-Te mataré, Eren.

Lo dijo con el tono de voz que siempre usaba, con la misma expresión en el rostro, con los mismos ojos, con la misma convicción con la que decía todo, incluso cuando solo soltaba insultos.

Al escuchar sus palabras, lo que antes no había ocurrido por el miedo, por el alivio que sintió al escuchar aquello, sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas y estas bajaron por sus mejillas, finalizando su recorrido en su mentón, para luego caer, caer…

-L-lo siento-volvió a decir, mientras se restregaba los ojos, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

Levi le miró, viéndole más vulnerable que antes. ¿Acaso esperaba oír otra cosa? Era lógico. Representaba una amenaza, y a él se le había encargado su supervisión, y lo que eso conllevaba. En realidad, fue él quien quiso encargarse de Eren. Había visto algo en sus ojos que le gustó. Valentía. Coraje. Locura. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver a aquel muchacho. Distaba mucho del tipo de personas que acostumbraba a ver. Era…distinto.

Pero solo era un niño, y decirle aquello… Muchas veces le habían dicho que era jodidamente sincero. Bueno, así era él.

-Capitán Levi…-volvió a hablar Eren, aún llorando-Gracias…-musitó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Y, una vez más, Eren Jaeger le sorprendió.

Porque era la primera vez que le veía sonreír. Porque, lo que había confundido con miedo y desolación, no era más que profundo alivio al saber que morirá por su mano antes que convertirse en un verdadero monstruo. Porque Eren Jaeger no era realmente un monstruo.

Fue Levi quien sintió desolación ante este hecho. ¿Cómo podía aquel muchacho pensar así de su propia vida? Con unos ojos y un corazón tan puros, tuvo que ser repudiado por la humanidad de la peor manera posible.

Viéndole sonreír mientras lloraba de felicidad, Levi supo que sería incapaz de matarle. Pero no se lo dijo a Eren. No podría. Que lo que había dicho minutos antes se había convertido en una gran mentira.

Y mientras esperaba a que dejara de llorar, se inclinó levemente hacia él, haciendo que sus hombros se tocaran. Era todo el consuelo que podía darle. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que se calmara.

Su llanto se detuvo, sintiendo el leve contacto. Sintió calor allí donde sus hombros se tocaban. Un punto cálido en una fría habitación. Eren volvió a sentir ganas de llorar.

Le hubiera gustado inclinarse y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, hundir la nariz en su clavícula.

Necesitaba un abrazo, que alguien le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero, sin necesidad de ninguna de las dos cosas, Levi había conseguido que se sintiera como si lo hubiera hecho, y se contentó con eso.

Cuando dejó de llorar y de temblar, en silencio, Levi se levantó y, echando una última mirada a Eren, se fue, no sin antes decir:

-Intenta descansar un poco.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Eren no pudo evitar quedarse unos momentos mirando la puerta, y luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a meterse entre las sábanas.

Lo había sentido. Otra vez. Era igual, pero distinto a la vez.

Cuando sus hombros se tocaron, una pequeña chispa se encendió en la boca de su estómago, y se fue diseminando hasta que llegó a su pecho y ardió.

Como cuando se transformaba en titán, se sentía poderoso. Pero, a la vez, consumido. Aquel fuego le carcomía las entrañas. Sentía que tiraba de él, hacia dentro, su cuerpo entero unido por filamentos a un cuerpo enorme que no era suyo.

Pero aquella vez era distinto. Ese fuego no le consumía, sino que le llenaba. Volvía a sentirse él. Eren. Humano.

Se sentía tan bien que parecía todo mentira.

Miró la vela que se había dejado el Capitán.

La apagó de un suave soplido, sumiéndole nuevamente en la oscuridad, aunque sabía que, al menos para lo que restaba de aquella noche, no volvería a tener pesadillas.

Cerró los ojos.

Quién sabe. Quizá seguía en el estómago de aquel titán…

…Esperando por una chispa que le devolviera a la vida.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Quería escribir algo más relacionado con Eren, con lo que siente. Pese a todo lo que conlleva ser él, sigue siendo un chaval de quince años, con sus preocupaciones, el miedo al rechazo y a sí mismo. Quería mostrar su lado más humano. Espero haberlo conseguido :)

Además, Levi también tenía que aportar su pequeño granito de arena a Eren :P Él, que es el encargado de supervisarlo, ve cómo evoluciona y, en el fondo, busca entenderle, igual que Eren busca ser entendido por alguien.

Espero haber sabido dar buena forma a los pensamientos de estos personajes (especialmente de Eren, que es el prota de este fic :P), porque se me antojan complejos, hablando de su perfil psicológico.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido!

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar! :)

Bye~!^^

Pd. Sí, lo sé, lo sé… Me tengo que poner con las contis de mis otros fics XD


End file.
